


Can you get that for me?

by the_moose_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cuties, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moose_queen/pseuds/the_moose_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's alive and visits Sam but not in the best of circumstances. While he was away he forgot how tall Sam actually is and slowly get's fed up with how tall Sam is, and trickster shenanigans ensues (height switching).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're alive?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliapond124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliapond124/gifts).



> Gabriel is alive, in need of a place to hide, and up to messing with his favorite human again. And who's that poor human? Sam Winchester, of course.

Sam had gone to the grocery store to pick up food for the bunker and was happy to be doing something relatively normal, because let’s face it, nothing else in his life could ever come close to the normalcy in which going grocery shopping had to offer. Of course, because of his height, he’d occasionally be asked by someone to get something from the top shelf in any aisle he entered, but he couldn’t complain. But as he was looking for the baked goods section to get some pie for Dean, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a voice coming from behind him when he was going through the candy aisle.

“Excuse me, Samsquatch, could ya get me that bag of candy over there on that high shelf,” Said a familiar voice from behind him, Sam could just hear the smirk.

“Gabriel?” Sam almost yelled as he turned around, really hoping that Gabriel wasn’t there, but there he was in his short tired looking glory.

“How do I know you’re really Gabriel?” Sam questioned, taking a step back for good measure.

“ Like seriously, who else would look like me for the sake of getting candy from the top shelf? Seriously, kiddo. Fine, uh, let’s see only the real Gabriel would know that you used to send him dirty prayers as a bribe to come back from the dead,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “But forget the heartfelt hello’s and just get me the candy up there, okay?”

“Why can’t you get it yourself?” Sam asked, trying to hold back the overwhelming joy he had with Gabriel, his Gabriel, not only alive, but standing right in front of him. But also the waves of embarrassment.

“Duh, I’m not the size of a moose like you,” Gabriel was getting annoyed.

“Fine,” Sam couldn’t contain a slight laugh as he finally walked over towards Gabriel and grabbed the big bag of candy from the top shelf for him.

“That’s not fair,” Gabe sighed.

“What?” Sam handed over the bag to Gabe like he had asked for.

“You being so tall, it’s not fair,” Gabriel complained.

“I’m sorry?” Out off all the things him and Gabriel could talk about. this was a very confusing one.

“Anyway, Moose, to celebrate me being not dead,” With a snap of his fingers Gabriel had them both sitting in the front seats of the Impala that was in the parking lot of the grocery store that they were in only mere seconds ago, “Let’s go for a ride!”

“To where? Wait, how are you even still alive? Lucifer killed you! What the hell, Gabriel? I prayed to you, and you never answered! You shouldn’t even be here let alone be alive. How long have you been alive?” Sam asked, mildly confused.

“Geez Kiddo, you sure ask a lot of questions… Well for one, back to the safety of that bunker you live in these days. Just because I’m alive, doesn’t mean everyone’s as happy to see me as you are,” Gabriel answered while avoided the how and why of the questioning, but Sam, even though he wasn’t okay with Gabriel avoiding his questions, though it was a good enough answer for now. Sam started the impala and drove them out of the parking lot and onto the highway, the bunker was at least an hour and a half away.

“Why me? Why find me if you’re on the run from someone?” Sam asked after they had reached the bunker.

“Because I trust you?” Gabriel answered as if it were so obvious up to this point.


	2. Gabriel, no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He just needs a place to hide for a while, I promise he won’t cause any unnecessary trouble,” Sam promised.

Even two hours after Gabriel had said it, Sam was still mulling over the fact that Gabriel trusts him, and trusts him with his life of all things. The WInchesters have a reputation over what happens to people that trust them like that, and it most definitely is not a good one. But in the moment Sam has no time to really think about it any deeper, not while Dean and Gabriel are arguing before him in the library.

“This isn’t some kinda safe-house for arche-douche bags, you can’t stay,” Dean yelled.

“Sammy boy already gave me the okay and there’s no take backs,” Gabriel huffed.

“He just needs a place to hide for a while, I promise he won’t cause any unnecessary trouble,” Sam promised.

“I won’t?” Gabriel looked at Sam, puzzled. He was known as the trickster for a reason, and would think Sam would be smarter than that.

“You won’t,” Sam glared.

“Fine, fine, I won’t,” Gabriel laughed.

“You better not,” Dean swore as he left the library for the kitchen,

“Trouble is kinda my thing, kiddo, it’s how I have fun,” Gabriel complained.

“Well while you’re staying here, it’s not,” Sam stated, “How about you read something for fun? You are in a library.”

“Wow Sammy boy, I forgot how much fun you are,” Gabriel said sarcastically but in the end did give reading a chance, he may be centuries old and know more than most living beings but not once did he consider reading mortal books an important activity. Well, that is not until Sam suggested it. Gabriel began to wander around the library looking for a decent book to read, while Sam settled into a chair at the table in the middle of the bunker library looking at his laptop with great interest.

“Looking at porn, kiddo?” Gabriel laughed when he looked over at Sam.

“Very funny,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“By the way, I can’t reach so can you get that book for me?” Gabriel pointed at a seemingly random book two feet out of his reach.

“There is a chair literally five feet away from you that you could use,” Sam said slightly irritated. He was doing research for a case that he really wanted to finish quickly.

“But Saaaaaammyyyyyy,” Gabriel complained, but then bargained, “If you don’t get it for me I can just easily make it feel more like a tuesday montage again.”

“You’re bluffing,” Sam shot Gabriel a look of slight terror.

“Am I?” Gabriel said, him and Sam locked in what seemed to be a staring contest of will.

“Fine,” Sam relented, knowing Gabriel was bluffing but got up anyway and walked towards the shelf with the book Gabe wanted so he would finally be quite and then he could finally get back to researching.

“That’s the spirit!” Gabriel cheered as Sam, once he was standing next to Gabriel, made a swift reach for the book Gabriel pointed to. But Gabriel just glared at Sam as he held the book towards him.

“What?” Sam asked, confused, “Is this not the book you wanted five second ago?”

“Why are you so damn tall, Samsquatch?” Gabriel huffed.

“Um, I don’t know. Genetics?” Sam guessed.

“I’m gonna change that,” Gabriel smirked

“Gabe, no!” Sam’s eyes went wide as Gabriel snapped his fingers.

 

 


	3. The Switch-A-Roo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did the whole switch-a-roo,” Gabriel chuckled, “You were my previous height, and I am now Moose sized… I must say Sammy, you look awfully adorable being short one for once.”

Sam frantically looked around, half expecting to hear Heat of the Moment blast out of nowhere and Dean to just walk out of the kitchen and be struck dead from some really preventable death. But, none of those things happened. Sam did notice, though, that the bunker’s library suddenly seemed a lot bigger than it had been two seconds ago, along with the fact his clothes were now extremely baggy on him.

“Damn, Moose, the view from here is amazing, but the weather kinda sucks,” Gabriel whistled out. Sam looked over at Gabriel, well more like looked up at Gabriel which was new, whose clothes were now extremely tight and ill fitting like he had grown a couple feet.

“What did you do?!” Sam said.

“I did the whole switch-a-roo,” Gabriel chuckled, “You were my previous height, and I am now Moose sized… I must say Sammy, you look awfully adorable being short one for once.”

 

“Change me back,” Sam demanded.

“Nah, don’t feel like it,” Gabriel shrugged, “Maybe later.”

“You promised you wouldn’t cause any trouble,” Sam argued.

“Yeah, no. I did no such thing, kiddo,” Gabriel said, “You. You promised I wouldn’t cause any trouble, I made no such promise.”

“I should have never brought you here,” Sam complained as he waddled, in his pants that were now huge, back to his computer. But since Gabriel wasn’t going to change him back anytime soon he decided he could at least finish researching till Gabriel changed him back to his original height. But it was hard to really get anything done when Gabriel kept looking at him, laughing to himself at what he had done. Or laughing at how Sam’s clothes were now gigantic, and Sam was now small.

“Sammy-” Gabriel was about to say.

“What? What could you possibly want now?” Sam interrupted harshly.

“Do you wanna switch clothes considering you look like a toddler trying to wear big boy pants?” Gabriel suggested with a smirk.

“How about you just change me back!?” Sam yelled.

“But you look so cute being short and all, and this is so much fun,” Gabriel stated.

“If I play along with this will you then return me to my normal height?” Sam asked.

“Play along with what?” Gabriel responded.

“This whole height swap game you started,” Sam said, “Or is this suppose to be some sort of messed up lesson about how short people have a disadvantage with shelves.”

“Haha, you’re really funny, kiddo. Me, have a lesson behind my fun? That’s just the cutest darn thing you’ve ever said,” Gabriel chuckled, “This is purely for my entertainment like usual.”

“Wait… Are there even people coming after you? Was coming to the bunker for entertainment too?” Sam was incredibly pissed off by now.

“If I said yes, how mad would you be on a scale from one to ten. Ten being like really pissed and -” Gabriel nervously looked over at Sam when he heard the computer being slammed shut. Sam carrying the laptop with him as he left the library while trying to hold up his pants.

“Unbelievable!” Sam yelled as the door to his room could be heard slamming with even more force than the laptop

“Dean, I think I pissed off Sammy,” Gabriel yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

“For christs sake, leave me out of this fight between you two loverboys,” Dean yelled.

“I will when you leave the sake of my half-brother out of it,” Gabriel retorted.


	4. Love ya too, kiddo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado
> 
> Tryin' to keep up a smile that hides the tears
> 
> But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again
> 
> How I wish to God that you were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After Sam calmed down by continuing his research and finally finishing it, he thought he should tell Gabriel to leave. Well, at least after Sam demands to be returned to his normal height. But just as he was shutting down his computer, a song filled the room, and the last time that happened bad things happened. But this song was different and definitely less ominous.

“Spending all my nights, all my money, goin' out on the town

Doin' anything just to get you off of my mind

But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again

And tryin' to forget you is just a waste of time

 

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong and I just can't live without you.

 

All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado

Tryin' to keep up a smile that hides the tears

But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again

How I wish to God that you were here.

 

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong and I just can't live without you.

 

Now that I put it all together

Give me the chance to make you see

Have you used up all the love in your heart?

Nothing left for me, is there nothing left for me?

 

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me.

(Listen, baby)

I was wrong and I just can't live without you

I was wrong and I just can't live.

 

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong and I just can't live without you,” Of course Sam knew the song, the rhythm was obvious along with the words, but the voice was not the original singer.

‘Is that Gabriel singing?’ Sam thought to himself.

“Hey, Samsquatch, I’m embarrassing myself for you, forgive me already,” Gabriel complained.

“Change me back to my original height and then I’ll consider forgiving you,” Sam yelled so Gabriel could hear him from the other side of the door.

“Give me a kiss first, then I’ll change ya back,” Gabriel laughed trying to cover up the fact he was scared as to what Sam would say in response. A rejection being the most probable. There was a long silence between Gabriel and Sam’s bedroom door.

“Sammy you-” Gabriel was about to take back what he had said when the bedroom door opened.

“Just one, right?” Sam asked.

“Um… Yeah, kiddo, just one,” Gabriel confirmed.

“Fine,” Sam shrugged.

Gabriel leans down, takes Sam’s cheeks in his soft hands and presses his lips to Sam’s. Sammy’s arms betraying him, wrap themselves around Gabriel's neck and he kissed him back. The kiss was sweet, unexpectedly and gloriously sweet. But knowing Gabriel, he’d probably had been eating candy earlier. If they had of been in a movie, crappy romantic music would have been playing in the background. Gabriel could have died; right then and there, his dreams, his wishes, and all his greatest goals in life had either vanished into thin air or been answered and achieved. Ever since he stood up to Lucifer and almost got himself killed for real, that’s when he realized he was in love with Sam. Speaking of, Sam was the first to pull away.

“I’m really glad we did that. Been wanting to do that for awhile. Really glad. Wow,” Sam mumbled incoherently then cleared his throat backing away in retreat from Gabriel and said, “Now can you switch us back?”

“Sure,” Gabriel smiled as he snapped his fingers, returning Sam to his moose height while he himself returned to his short stature.

“Hey, wanna do it again?” Gabriel winked as he looked up at the now blushing Sam before him.

“Um… Sure,” Sam said, blushing even harder if possible. (What a freaking dork.)

But before Sam could even move Gabriel had tackled him, and Sam ended up falling to the floor along with Gabriel. So there they kind of stayed, on the floor, laughing at how graceful Gabriel is.

“Get a room!” Dean yelled as he walked by to get to his own room.

“We’re kinda already in one, Dean-o,” Gabriel retorted, an audible sigh from Dean could be heard farther down the hall.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sam laughed.

“I know,” Gabriel smirked, “Love ya too, kiddo.”

“So are we going to just going to lay on the ground?” Sam asked jokingly.

“Hey, can you get that for me?” Gabriel pointed at Sam’s lips, “I can’t reach.”

“Sure,” Sam said before he kissed Gabriel again.


End file.
